


Clarity

by wench_fics (WeasleyWench)



Series: Draco In Shadow [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, draco in shadow 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyWench/pseuds/wench_fics





	Clarity

Clarity

 

Harry watches Draco move like a shadow through each room of Grimmauld Place. Sometimes it’s difficult to tell if he’s recovered from his fear of the same, but Harry tries to accommodate. The lights remain on most nights and all shutters and curtains during the day. Harry feels the weight of Draco’s struggle most when the candles in the bedroom flicker and those long black lines reach up the walls like waking cats stretching. It has all been a matter of perception for him for so long that Harry encourages him not to fear things which cannot hurt him. His words fall on deaf ears at times, but he will not give up; giving up means losing Draco, and now that he has him, he cannot let go. After so many months, he’s sought to assist Draco, but this seems to be a battle he must fight on his own. Even if he remains quirky and sometimes phobic of anything involving darkness and shadows... Harry can handle it. Distractions work well – sex among them. 

“Draco.”

He is sitting in one of the armchairs in the library; Harry has spelled the walls to look like windows. This could be a help or a hindrance, but until Draco accepts psychiatric help, he doubts he will ever know. They are partners, and after many steps, finally living together. 

“Mm?” He looks at Harry.

“I love you.”

Draco’s expression remains blank for a moment, leaving Harry’s heart pounding in his chest. He gets up and crosses to Harry. He doesn’t hesitate in the shadow that Harry’s body casts on the rug, which is new. His hands are trembling, though, and it’s clear he doesn’t know what to say. But Harry doesn’t want words. 

Harry licks his lips and waits. 

Draco moves in slowly and presses his lips against Harry’s, his fingers coming to rest on the side of Harry’s face. It’s strange how Harry feels this is the reply, non-verbal, but effective – accepting. Reciprocation. Harry smiles and kisses Draco just a little more deeply than the chaste brush of lips initiated.

Doubt melts away like ice on the windows in winter, the distorted image behind becoming clear. Harry smiles. He understands. They understand each other.


End file.
